Love Is A Journey Mini Series: Orihime and Uryuu
by Penny1990
Summary: To their friends and family it looked like a happy and healthy marriage. To Orihime, she was holding back his happiness. To Uryu, it was about working on a another way to be happy in a marriage that was slowly crumbling. Orihime-Centric. IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**So yes I am finally finishing this mini series!**

**I don't know how often I will update but I got into the groove because of some of the awesome stories I have read on Fanfic and I have an 1.5 hour commute to work for the next week or so.**

**Chapter 1**

DING DING

The oven timer in the small kitchen had finally went off. Orihime Ishida noticed this and ran over to the oven to remove her now perfect pastries from the oven.

Orihime smiled as she put the hot baking pan down. Another Orihime masterpiece was completed. She proceeded to remove the food from the baking pan and on to a serving dish.

She was ready to walk out the kitchen and serve the guest when a tall blonde woman rushed in.

"ORIHIME WHERE ARE THE-" Rangiku stopped her yelling when she saw the small cupcakes were in Orihime's possession.

Orihime looked at her startled. She was worried at first since Rangiku was 6 months pregnant and showing.

"You have more cupcakes! Great!" Rangiku cheered happily. Orihime chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I do and no you cant eat them all. What kind of caterer leaves the kitchen without more food for the party" Orihime said to her friend.

Rangiku huffed and mumbled a "fine"

Orihime just smiled as she exited the kitchen with Rangiku following closely behind. Orihime wasn't surprised when a couple guests looked at her happily because she brought more pastries out.

Orihime was currently catering for Rukia Kurosaki's baby shower at the Kurosaki Clinic. All their high school friends were there, plus the Kuchiki and Kurosaki families. The Kurosaki Clinic was decked out in baby blue balloons, streamers and banners.

Orihime placed the cupcakes down on the table with the rest of the food. As soon as she did, Rangiku and Karin Hitsugaya went crazy on the food. Orihime would have thought Karin was being strange but she found out that Karin was 4 months pregnant with her first child.

Orihime smiled at the women who were currently creating life. Rangiku and her husband Shuhei were currently seeking counseling for her infidelity with an old boyfriend. Rangiku had confided in Orihime by telling that her and Shuhei had only had sex once since the affair came out and they went to counseling. That one time resulted in her pregnancy. Rangiku admitted that the pregnancy has been so good for their marriage and Shuhei seems to be making long term plans for her and their child.

Karin was interesting. Rangiku said that Karin came into the tenth division office to tell Toshiro. She said she never saw her boss look so shocked and scared. Rangiku said she got out of doing paperwork for a week.

"HIME!" Orihime turned to see her friend Momo and her husband who had their one-year old daughter clutched to him.

"Hey Momo, Izuru, Reika" She said as she greeted the family.

"I was just telling Izuru how amazing your food is. Your business should take off in no time with food like this" Momo said. Izuru smiling nodded in agreement.

"Oh thank you! I'm really excited. I started interviewing servers. I only have a couple events that I have been ask to cater but I'm hoping to get more" Orihime said happily. Orihime started a catering business after traveling with her husband to different countries and learning different cooking styles.

It was still new and this baby shower was only her 4th event. But she had big dreams of being the biggest caterer on this side of Japan.

"Orihime" a rough male voice said. Orihime turned to se her good friend Ichigo.

"Oh hey Ichigo, is everything okay?" Orihime asked suddenly.

"Oh no, everything is fine. I just wanted to thank you for all your hard work. Everyone loves the food. Rukia hasn't stopped eating." Ichigo said smiling. He looked over to his wife who was stuffing her face with the food her best friend Senna had brought to her.

"It was my pleasure, plus you and Rukia are my friends. I was more than happy to do this"

"Thanks again, now are you sure we can pay you for all of this." Ichigo asked.

"As I said before think of it as a baby shower gift" Orihime assured him.

"Well just let me know if there is anything we can do for you and Uryu in return. Speaking of that nerd, where is he?" Ichigo asked. Orihime felt slightly sad hearing him ask about her absent husband.

"He is working on his spring line. Phoenix had an amazing response to the fall line so he is try to out do that line." Orihime explained. Ichigo gave Orihime a sad smile. He knew that Ishida was always busy so Orihime must have been lonely.

"That guy is going to overwork himself into an early grave." Ichigo mumbled. Orihime just gave him a small chuckle. "I will tell him you said that," Orihime said before she excused herself.

Orihime looked to the food to see if anything needed to be refilled. She has so many different types of food due to Rukia's crazy cravings. A lot of things were shaped like bunnies, which made sense since the mother was obsessed with the animal.

"Excuse me" a stern male voice said catching Orihime's attention. She turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother looking at her.

"Oh hello Mr. Kuchiki!" Orihime greeted cheerfully. "Did you need any thing or am I in the way" Orihime said as she stepped away from the table.

"Are you the caterer for this event" Byakuya asked as he picked a piece of food and inspected it. Orihime looked at him strangely then answered. "Yes I am, I'm Orihime Ishida."

"I know your name," Byakuya said before he consumed the piece he held. Orihime studied to see his reaction to her cooking. Byakuya however remained stoic. Orihime studies the rest of the man in front of her. He was very handsome for a middle aged man. Orihime then noticed his suit.

"Would you happen to be wearing a Phoenix suit?" Orihime asked. Byakuya raised an eyebrow to her.

"I would be impressed that you knew that but your husband is the man who created the suit" Byakuya replied

"Yes, I know all his clothes. That is actually his favorite suit from his fall line." Orihime added. Byakuya merely nodded. Orihime offered him a smile before excusing herself from an awkward situation.

"Great Food Orihime" Senna said as Orihime was cleaning up the food on the table. The baby shower was over and most of the guests had left.

"Oh thank you Senna" Orihime replied though she was surprised. Her and Senna wouldn't be considered friends since Tatsuki and Senna hated each other. Orihime had nothing against Senna but she knew Tatsuki wouldn't be fan of her and Senna becoming friendly.

"No problem, you're getting good at it. I may need you to cater my movie release party next month." Senna suggested.

"Just let me know, and maybe we can work something out" Orihime said happily. Senna wasn't a bad person although they bumped heads in the past it was because Senna was very protective of Rukia.

"Senna!" a female voice called out. Orihime and Senna turned to see the petite mother.

"Renji is looking for you. RJ is already asleep, you guys should head home" Rukia informed her best friend.

"Oh okay" Senna said, "We'll talk Orihime" Senna then turned to Rukia, "Call me so we can go shopping this week."

Rukia agreed and hugged her friend goodbye. Orihime smiled and tried to finish cleaning. Rukia looked to see Orihime cleaning. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked,

Orihime looked at her confused. "Oh no, I cant ask you to help me"

"That why _I'm _asking" Rukia replied, "You catered this whole thing for free. I don't know what you told Ichigo but I refuse to not at least help you clean up."

"Rukia, really its okay, plus Ichigo would have a heart attack, if he saw you cleaning in your condition." Orihime tried to reason. Rukia pouted knowing she was right.

Rukia then yelled out "ICHIGO! COME DOWN HERE AND HELP ORIHIME CLEAN!"

Orihime would never understand how such a small woman could create such noise. But soon enough Ichigo came to her with an annoyed expression, grumbling curse words.

Orihime laughed at the scene until she saw Ichigo kiss Rukia and say "You are so lucky you are the love of my life."

Orihime wanted to deny it but she knew she felt jealous. She could have had that with Ichigo if he didn't fall back in love with Rukia. She envied their love.

Ichigo and Orihime were able to clean up pretty fast especially because Isshin came to help after a while.

Orihime was now walking along the streets of Karakura. She knew she should call her driver but she wanted to do some walking, prolong her trip home.

Orihime wondered why she was still jealous of seeing Rukia and Ichigo. She was married to her true love right. Orihime had loved Uryu since college. When things got bad she broke his heart and ran into Ichigo's arms and almost married him but she met her karma when Ichigo got Rukia pregnant during their engagement. But after, Uryu forgave her and they were married soon after. They were happy. He was working on his line and Orihime supported him fully. They traveled and enjoyed their honeymoon years.

Things were different now. Orihime knew why but she couldn't get her husband to open up. He was just locked himself in his design room and just worked.

Orihime could feel tears trying to fall. Orihime quickly wiped them and tried to walk faster. Then she noticed a town car pulling up next to her. The window of the car came down to reveal Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Good evening" He said looking at the woman before him.

"Oh Mr. Kuchiki, Hello sir" Orihime greeted trying to smile and hide any sadness.

"Are you walking home?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh kind of" Orihime answered realizing that it looked crazy. "I didn't want to bother the driver with getting me"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow at her. She was such a strange woman.

"I would like to offer you a ride home" he said to her. Orihime was surprised by this nut said, "Oh no, its okay I don't mind the walk"

"It's a five mile walk." Byakuya countered, "And I would like to discuss a business proposal with you Mrs. Ishida"

Orihime looked at him shocked. Byakuya was the head of Finance at the Gotei 13. Why business could he have with her?

"Oh well if that's so, I will have to accept the ride" Orihime said smiling. The driver automatically walked out the towncar and opened the opposite door for Orihime. Orihime thanked him and sat inside the car.

Orihime took a look around the nice town car and smiled, The seats were genuine leather, there was a small fridge with champagne and wine. It was simple yet elegant.

"You have a nice car Mr. Kuchiki" Orihime said as she concluded her observation of his car.

"Thank you Mrs. Ishida"

"You can call me Orihime!" Orihime said as she smiled at him. Byakuya simply nodded and looked at her stoically.

"About the business proposal I wish to present" Byakuya said as she straighten herself. "I will be hosting my annual Kuchiki Scholarship Ball next week where I will be presenting the students who I will fund for college. I will also have important members of the Gotei 13 as well as executives from other companies."

Orihime listened intently as Byakuya spoke. She wondered what this had to do with her.

"This is the third annual. The previous years were complete successes and I need the same this year. Unfortunately, my caterer, Chef Pablo Ruiz from-"

"Pablo?!" Orihime interrupted and then covered her mouth when she realized what she did. "Sorry! But I studied with him in Spain when my husband traveled to Madrid for their fashion week."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow at her then cleared his throat as he continued. "As I was saying, Chef Ruiz seems to have come down with a case of Malaria after travel. This now leaves me without a caterer for my event."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry Mr. Kuchiki, what are you going to do?" Orihime asked him with real concern. Byakuya looked at her strangely. He thought his intention would be clear by now.

"Well my proposal is that you would be the new caterer for my ball" Byakuya explained to her. Orihime's eyes widened.

"Me?! Oh wow, that sounds amazing but I have to be honest I have never done an event like this."

"This may be true, but there is a first time for everything. In addition to that, the food you served today was of high quality."

"REALLY?!" Orihime squealed. "Thank you!"

Byakuya almost laughed at this woman. She was so full of cheer, even if he saw her looking sad before she pulled up to pick her up.

"Well, Mrs. Ishida would you be interested in catering?" Byakuya asked her seriously. Orihime noticed he didn't use her first name but decided against correcting him

"Well I don't have much time to really buy the food, plus I would need you to pick a menu, and I need more servers-"

"I need a simples yes or no" Byakuya calmly demanded.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to accept!" Orihime said smiling. Byakuya nodded and pulled out his phone. Orihime shifted happily in her seat as she waited for his next move.

"My calendar shows I am available at 12:30pm tomorrow, would you be available to meet to discuss compensation and logistics." Byakuya said not looking up from his phone.

"Yes I'm free" Orihime answered. Byakuya nodded again then began typing. Orihime smiled and looked out the window of limo and realized she was a few houses away from her home.

"Mr. Kuchiki, I never asked" Orihime said still looking at out the window as Byakuya looked up at her, "how do you know where I live?"

"Well, that is the second part of the business proposal" Byakuya started to explain. Orihime turned from the window to give Byakuya her attention.

"As you have seen I happen to wear your husband's tailored suits and I have had to travel here when in great need of a well tailored suit." Orihime showed understanding as he spoke. "If you can, tell your husband of my event and let him know that Byakuya Kuchiki will need a new suit, preferably nothing that he has put on the runway yet."

Orihime was surprised to see how much of a fan Byakuya was of her husband's clothes. She knew people liked his stuff but she never saw Byakuya as fashion man.

"I will relay the message" Orihime said as the limo pulled to a stop in front of their mini mansion.

Orihime gathered her things and smiled at Byakuya. "Thank you for the ride home and the amazing opportunity, Mr. Kuchiki!"

"No need to thank me, your services are a much needed help at this time" Byakuya said. Orihime thanked him again and exited the car. The limo drove away as Orihime approached her front door happily. She just got her first big, high class catering gig!

Just as Orihime was about to look for her keys the door quickly swung open.

"Miss Orihime!" a woman with light brown hair and glasses stood at the door with a worried expression.

"Oh hi Mihane!" Orihime greeted the woman as she walked in.

"Miss Orihime, I was so worried when the driver said you didn't call him to pick you up for the Kurosaki Clinic" Mihane said as she closed and locked the front door.

"Oh I didn't want to bother him. I have two legs you know" Orihime replied as she walked to her huge kitchen to put her stuff down. Mihane was their housekeeper and she was honestly one of Orihime's best friends. She was very sweet and always worrying about Orihime. Mihane has been working there for 2 years now.

Orihime however never like to have Mihane work. She used to make her hang out most of the day which annoyed Uyru but Orihime didn't like the idea of paying someone to do chores so she did her best to be a friend rather than a boss to Mihane.

"You didn't walk though, I saw a limo leave" Mihane stated.

"Yes, Mr. Kuchiki gave me a ride home, which reminds me I need to speak to Uryu when he comes home"

"Actually Miss Orihime, he is in his studio currently" Mihane informed her. Orihime smiled brightly and thanked Mihane with a hug before she walked down to the hallway to greet Uryu in his studio.

Their home was big, several bedrooms and bathrooms, but it wasn't over the top which Orihime liked. They had guest rooms, Orihime had a massive kitchen for her food explorations and Ishida had a huge studio towards one of the house where he worked from home.

Orihime smiled as she approached his double doors. Uryu was rarely home. He lived for his clothing line. It took over his life. Orihime understood why he invested so much time but she could admit that she was feeling lonely.

Orihime opened the doors with much force and was about to greet her husband loudly but stopped when she noticed her husband was at his desk with a young woman standing behind and over his shoulder.

Uryu and the woman looked up to see who walked in. Orihime saw that Uryu looked slightly shocked to see her. This hurt Orihime a bit. Why should her husband be shocked to see her at home? Orihime then noticed the woman was about her height with dark hair, close to her husband's hair color. The woman was very pretty and had a wonderful shape for a woman her size. Her breasts weren't at Orihime's size but she had perfect C-cups.

"Oh I'm sorry" Orihime said. The woman stepped back and Uryu stood up.

"Oh hey Hime is the party over?" Uryu asked his wife.

"Uh yes," Orihime said trying to figure out if she may have walked in on something, "Hello there" Orihime said greeting the woman.

"Oh I forgot, you may have not met before, Hime, this is Nemu Kurotsuchi. She is the vice president of Research and Development at Gotei 13. The youngest and the only woman to hold the position." Uryu explained as Nemu gained a small blush from the praise.

"Nemu, this is my wife, Orihime" Nemu smiled and bowed at her. Orihime gave a small smile. She was still wondering why they seemed so close. Nemu clearly wasn't in the fashion career.

"I'm working on her dress for an event next week, I was just showing her some designs." Uryu said as he walked back to his desk to finish working. Nemu however kept a distance.

"You'll look great then" Orihime decided to say, "My husband makes everyone look amazing"

"I believe he will" Nemu replied simply, " My father tells me I must outshine everyone since I belong to the best division and this event is the same. The Kuchiki Ball is well attended."

"The Kuchiki Ball?!" Orihime questioned. Nemu simply nodded. "Oh well that's actually what I wanted to speak with my husband about" Orihime said as she turned to Uryu, not missing how uncomfortable Nemu looked.

"What about the ball?" Uryu asked.

"Mr. Kuchiki asked if you could create a suit for him in time for the ball next week AND he asked me to cater it!" Orihime said, adding excitement to the last part.

Uryu's eyes widened in surprise and joy. Orihime smiled and felt her heart flutter at the look of pride in his face. "He wants a Phoenix original for one of the biggest and richest events on this side of Japan?" Uryu asked happily. Orihime's smile fell as he didn't mention her news.

"Uh yes" Orihime confirmed. Nemu looked at her then Uryu. "This is great, I need to start working on his suit immediately. Hime, let him know I accept and I will call him in a couple of days to talk and show him what I come up with" Uryu said as he took out blank pieces of paper. "I know I have his measurements some where, I have my assistant keep all my big name clients info stored."

Orihime began to feel sad. He didn't even acknowledge her or that she was about to take on a huge task that would boost or hurt her career. She just wanted to celebrate with her husband.

"Can't you start tomorrow. Lets just spend the night together" Orihime suggested trying to sound normal and not like she was whining. With Nemu standing there, it was hard to say what she really wanted from her husband.

"If I have a week, I need to start now, Hime. You go up to bed, I'll join you soon" Uryu said not even looking away from his work. Orihime tried her best not to cry and look upset.

"Goodnight then" Orihime said to Uryu. Uyru looked up and nodded, then he looked to Nemu. "Why are you standing Nemu? Sit down, you're making me nervous" Uryu said to her. Orihime watched as Neum smiled slightly and sat on the orange couch in his studio.

Orihime fist tighten around the door handle and closed the door slowly as she left her husband and his friend alone.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime yawned as she sat up and stretched in her California king bed. Orihime felt slightly better being well rested. She looked to the other side of her bed and saw that it was empty and untouched.

Orihime tired to wait up for Uryu to come to bed but after 3 hours of waiting she let her drowsiness win and fell asleep.

She shouldn't have been surprised. Uryu rarely slept in bed with her for the past few months. He was so consumed by his fashion line that they never spent any real time together because she pursued her own dreams.

Orihime sat up and put on her house slippers. She suddenly got a knock at the door.

"Miss Orihime?" Mihane asked from behind the door.

"Good Morning Mihane!" Orihime greeted. Mihane opened the door to see Orihime standing next to her bed with a cheerful smile on. Mihane always admired Orihime. No matter how she felt on the inside, she smiled bright on the outside.

"Good Morning Miss Orihime, I hope you slept well"

"I did, even if I slept alone" Orihime said with the same smile. Mihane frowned slightly. She knew how much it hurt her that her husband never came to bed.

"What are your plans for today?" Mihane asked as she walked over to make the bed.

"Well," Orihime looked at her clock that read 11am. "I have an appointment with Mr. Kuchiki at 12:30pm to discuss the ball next week, then I'll most likely do some shopping."

Mihane finished making the bed quickly and turned to Orihime. "Alright then, I'll leave you to prepare for the day" Orihime smiled and hugged Mihane, which shocked the latter.

"Thanks Mihane, I'll be down soon." Orihime said, Mihane nodded and left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime walked down stairs to the main floor of her home, wearing a navy blue dress and short nude pumps on her feet. She wanted to look appropriate for a business meeting with the president of a highly respected company.

Orihime was about to head to the kitchen but looked down the other end of the hallway to look at Uryu's studio door. Orihime clenched her fists feeling annoyed by the fact her husband didn't come to bed and was hanging with another woman last night.

Orihime walked down the hallway and headed straight for his studio. She didn't know why she wanted to catch him doing something wrong. Maybe it would help explain his distance or at least be a better reason that she already knew of.

Orihime slowly opened the studio door and looked to his desk that was empty. She stuck her head in further and heard snoring. Uryu was on the couch with a pile of sketches all around him. Orihime couldn't help but smile. Although his career took up his time, she loved to see his dedication. It motivated her to do and be better.

Orihime slowly closed the door and headed to the kitchen. As she got closer she could smell bacon. Orihime entered to see Mihane, placing cooked bacon on a plate.

Mihane noticed Orihime and smiled. "Glad to see you're all dressed up for your meeting, have breakfast before you go" Mihane said as she pointed to the plate.

"Wow thank you Mihane but you didn't have to do this" Orihime said. She always got up early and made breakfast for Uryu, Mihane and the driver.

"But you always cook, and even though you don't like it, you pay me to take care of you and husbands needs." Mihane explained.

Orihime frowned at first, but smiled slightly, "You can work for my husband but not me, I told you, Mihane, we are friends"

Mihane nodded. "Is there enough for Uryu?"

Mihane nodded again.

"Good, if he isn't up an hour after I left, please kindly wake him"

"Yes Miss Orihime" Mihane replied. "Mr. Ishida didn't sleep until Miss Nemu left at 4am.

"4am?!" Orihime screeched. Why would Nemu need to be with her husband that late?

"Just to let you know the driver is ready to bring you to Gotei 13's Sixth division office." Mihane said quickly trying to prevent Orihime from getting upset. But it was too late. Uryu gladly spent time with this Nemu character but refused to come into bed with his OWN WIFE?!

"Mihane?" Orihime asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Is my husband's Aston Martin still out for maintenance?" Orihime asked sweetly.

"Oh no, Miss Orihime, it was brought back yesterday afternoon."

"Well can you let the driver have the day off, I'll take my husband's car for a spin" Orihime said as she took a bite out of her bacon.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime stepped out of her husband's red Aston Martin and handed her key to the valet boy in front of the Sixth Division Office. People were staring at her and whispering wondering if she was a celebrity.

A couple of fashion savy people mentioned that she looked like Uryu Ishida's wife. It slightly bothered Orihime to be referred to that title but she didn't let it show. She walked through the door of the office and was greeted by reception.

She was quickly checked in and was brought to the floor that held all the high ranking executives of the division.

The receptionist pointed to where she should head before Orihime thanked her and walked towards Byakuya's office.

Orihime walked with slightly less confidence. She would admit that Byakuya Kuchiki scared her. She had only seen him at big events or Kurosaki family functions because of Rukia but meeting with him one on one to discuss business was scary. Last night wasn't too bad but the setting didn't call for formalities.

As she was approaching the office, which was described as Byakuya's office, another door opened to an office adjacent to his. Orihime noticed Renji Abarai walking out of his office and a much shorter woman walking out behind him.

Orihime noticed the woman had short black hair and a very large baby bump. The woman turned to walk away from Renji and locked eyes with Orihime.

"Orihime?!" Rukia asked surprised to see her there. Renji looked to Orihime when he heard her name and smiled.

"Hey Orihime, you must be here to see Mr. Kuchiki." Renji greeted.

"You're meeting my brother?" Rukia asked surprised. Orihime was about to answer when Renji cut in.

"Yeah, she is the new caterer for the ball next week." Renji answered.

"Really?!" Rukia looked from Renji to Orihime. "That's great! Your food is amazing!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Pregnant woman and their food" Renji mumbled earning him an elbow to his rib. As Renji fell to the ground, Rukia walked over to Orihime.

"If your meeting isn't too long with my brother, lets get lunch! I know this great café down the street," Rukia suggested.

"Thank you Rukia" Orihime said trying to give her a smile. " But I wouldn't want you to miss work"

"Oh please, Ichigo made Kaien put me on maternity leave last week. I'm so bored inside the house all day. Masaki is in school. Hisana started pre-school and my father in law is at a conference for the day. Senna has an interview with some magazine. I was so bored I was desperate enough to bother Renji at work" Rukia explained.

"Why thanks Rukia" Renji said finally recovering from her attack.

"You're welcome bestie" Rukia said grinning. Orihime couldn't help but laugh. Rukia seemed to have such an easy going relationship with the men in her life..

"I'm not sure how long this meeting will take Rukia." Orihime stressed.

"It's okay, Renji will just have to effectively keep me busy" Rukia said giving him an evil grin.

"This means I have to give my opinion as she shops on the Chappy website for more baby clothes." Renji sighed.

"You got it!" Rukia exclaimed, she grabbed Renji's hand and pulled him back to his office. "Just knock here once you're done. "Rukia instructed to Orihime who just watched as Renji was manhandled by the small pregnant woman.

Orihime turned after Renji's office door was closed. She walked to desk by Mr. Kuchiki's door and saw a small woman sitting there.

"Hello, I have an appointment to speak to Mr. Kuchiki" Orihime said getting the woman's attention.

"Hello, what is your name ma'am?"

"Orihime Ishida"

"Ah yes, you are here, I will let him know you are here." The assistant said. The young woman quickly informed Byakuya and he asked to have Orihime come in. Then he asked for the assistant to supply Orihime with the proper paperwork.

Orihime walked into Byakuya's office. It was massive. It had beautiful marble floor. His desk was wooden, probably antique but very refined. There were a plethora of awards that belonged to his division and Byakuya himself. There were a few pictures on his desk. One picture was of a woman who looked like Rukia but older. She assumed it was the late Hisana Kuchiki. There was another picture of Rukia with her daughters Hisana and Masaki. Orihime smiled at that one. Byakuya may have been single but he still valued family. There were pictures of him and Rukia at her graduation and at her wedding day. There was a huge picture on his wall of him, Renji and the people of his division.

Orihime didn't know much about Byakuya but seeing all these pictures, she knew he was a man of morals, family and hard work.

Byakuya who was standing by a bookshelf reading looked at the woman who had entered and cleared his throat.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Ishida" Byakuya said interrupting her observations.

"Oh hello Mr. Kuchiki, I'm sorry I was just looking at your pictures" Orihime said trying to smile and hide her nervousness.

"Well if you are done, my assistant has placed the contract and preferable menu on the meeting table." Byakuya said looking over to the long glass table with ten chairs surrounding it. In front of one chair was a smile pile of papers.

Orihime nodded and walked over to the table. She sat down and began to look over the documentation. She first saw the contract with the extremely generous compensation amount. Orihime really wanted to object but she knew that it may offend the man, so she vowed to use the extra money to make the food at the ball even better.

She looked over at the menu and was pleased to see that she had experience making all the different dishes he was requesting. She however had a few suggestions. She knew that the customer was always right but this was her name as a caterer on the line. She wanted to impress Mr. Kuchiki and his guests.

"Umm, Mr. Kuchiki?" Orihime nervously called out. Byakuya looked up from his book, "Yes, Mrs. Ishida?"

"I was looking over your menu and everything looks good and I can make all the delicacies."

"Well, that is a good thing" Byakuya said plainly.

"Even though you made good choices, I would like to suggest some things to you" Orihime stated. Byakuya raised a brow to her, making her gulp. He then sighed and walked over to the table and took a seat across from her.

"And what would your suggestions be?" Byakuya asked her.

"Uh well," Orihime said taking a look at the menu again. "You don't have any hot foods in your appetizers portion. Your dinner choices have only meat or fish choices, but there may people who don't eat either. Lastly your dessert consists of only dairy based food. I would like to add some non-diary options" Orihime finished as she handed him back the menu.

Byakuya looked at the menu, studying it. Orihime looked down nervously. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"Very well" Byakuya replied, causing Orihime to look up smiling happily. "I shall increase the compensation."

"Oh no no" Orihime said shaking her head. "You have already given me triple what I would have needed to pay for the food and staff."

Byakuya looked at her. She was certainly a strange young woman, he thought as she rambled about the expenses.

"If you believe that compensation is adequate, then I will leave you to discuss the contract with your lawyer. Just reminding you that I will have plenty of important people at the event. It will be beneficial for you to impress me and my guests with your food. Lastly, I will need the contract in 24 hours." Byakuya ordered.

Orihime stood up quickly. "Yes sir!"

.

.

.

.

.

After discussing a few more things with Byakuya, Orihime bid him farewell and walked out of his office. The first thing she was Rukia and the assistant talking as Rukia showed the assistant her phone.

"Wow, Mrs. Kurosaki, your kids are getting so big. You haven't brought them to this office in a while." The assistant said admiring Rukia's phone picture.

Rukia apologized then turned to see Orihime.

"Hey Orihime! Are we still on for lunch?!" Rukia asked excitedly. Orihime smiled at her and nodded as she followed the small pregnant woman out.

.

.

.

.

Rukia and Orihime were seated at a small table by the window of a café just a few blocks away from the Sixth division office.

Orihime watched as Rukia slowly sat down. She didn't understand how someone so small could walk around with her belly so swollen.

The waiter took their drink orders and left.

"So Orihime, how did the meeting go? I know my brother can be really intense." Rukia inquired.

"Oh, it wasn't bad at all. He was very open to my suggestions. I can tell her strives for the best" Orihime replied.

"That's my brother" Rukia said smiling. "He is very strict but he has a heart of gold. You should see him with my daughters. He loves them so much"

Orihime suddenly felt uncomfortable. She didn't know why she was now bothered by the thought of Rukia's family with Ichigo.

"How is Uryu?" Rukia asked Orihime once she noticed the latter seemed a bit bothered.

"He is fine, he has been keeping himself busy" Orihime said with a noticeably sad smile.

"Must get lonely at times. I know I miss Ichigo when he works long hours at the hospital." Rukia said trying to sympathize but that bothered Orihime even more.

"How's the thirteenth division? Kaien?" Orihime asked quickly. Rukia noticed that she may have been asking sensitive questions and felt bad.

"Its good, I miss working since you know" Rukia said trying not to refer to her pregnancy. She soon felt awkward and didn't know if she should continue. For the past six years Rukia and Orihime had never hung out with just them two. Rukia was starting to realize it and now was wondering if this was going to be an awkward lunch.

The waiter returned with their drinks and Orihime stood up abruptly.

"I'm so sorry Rukia, I completely forgot I have interviews for servers for your brother's ball" Orihime said getting up. She knew she was being rude but being with Rukia was reminding her of what she didn't have. She knew she was being petty but she couldn't help how hurt she felt at that moment.

Orihime walked out of the café quickly bumping a few people in the process. Rukia tried her best to follow after her. It didn't take long for Rukia to feel out of breath, so once she was down the block she called for Orihime who wasn't too far ahead.

Orihime stopped. Feeling bad that a pregnant woman had to chase after her. Orihime turned and walked over to Rukia.

"Please be careful Rukia, don't run, something could happen to you" Orihime said sincerely.

Rukia took a few deep breaths and looked to Orihime. "I'm sorry Orihime, I know I must have offended you in some way"

"Rukia, please don't apologize. I really do have to go" Orihime said trying to smile and lie.

"Well Orihime, I'll let you lie right now, but if you need me and want to talk, I'm here for you." Rukia told her as she tried to touch Orihime's shoulder but Orihime involuntarily stepped back.

"Uh thank you but I don't think talking to_ you_ would really help" Orihime said before she walked away. Orihime knew what she said was hurtful to Rukia especially since Rukia was trying but she couldn't possibly talk to Rukia about anything.

Although she said knew that her previous relationship with Ichigo was based on lies, she still loved him and Rukia was the woman who took Ichigo away from her. No matter how much time had passed, it still hurt.

Orihime quickly retrieved her car from valet and sat in her car and let her tears fall. She didn't understand why her emotions were getting the best of her. This was supposed to be a good day.

Orihime, however, didn't get to mope too long because her cellphone started to ring. Orihime sighed and looked to see Tatsuki was calling. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Hey Tatsuki!" Orihime said trying to fake cheerfulness.

"_Well that was clearly fake Hime_" Tatsuki said from the other line.

"I don't know why I even try to fool you" Orihime said smiling..

"_Well it looks like we need some girl talk, I'll be in Karakura in 30 minutes."_

"You're back?" Orihime asked cheerfully.

"_Yup! So when I get there let me know whose ass I have to kick!" _

**End of Chapter 1!**

**So if you think you know how this will end, you're probably wrong. I have a few predictable outcomes and a few not so predictable ones.**

**By the way I have three different story ideas on my profile! Check it out**

**Read Love is A Journey, so you understand this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One thing I must say. I'm happy for the Naruhina and Sakusura shippers. As a shipper it is frustrating waiting for your ships to become canon. Trust me I have been a bleach fan since 2006, and I fell madly in love with Ichiruki from the first time I watched Bleach so I know its hard.**

**I'm not a huge Naruto fan but apparently, people think this will some how affect the pairings in bleach…..How so? I mean lets be honest if Tite Kubo makes Ichihime canon he would have defeated the whole purpose of Bleach as a manga. I think Ichigo will be single, you'll just have to wonder who he ends up with. But he does live in Japan and from what I know the Japanese fan base are primarly IchiRuki, Ulquihime….etc**

**Chapter 2**

"You know Orihime, when I said I would help I didn't think it involved me wearing an apron" Tatsuki said as she pulled on the black apron tied around her waist. Orihime who was wearing a tan pant suit just smiled at her best friend.

"That's why you're the bestest friend ever." Orihime cheered as she hugged Tatsuki causing Tatsuki to roll her eyes but smile.

A week had come and gone. Right now, Orihime was standing with Tatsuki and many other servers in the kitchen of the Kuchiki Mansion. It had actually been about 10 years since she had been in this house and that was the time Orihime had almost slept with Ichigo.

Orihime decided not to think about that. That was a terrible night for her as well as Ichigo and Rukia.

"Miss Orihime, we need more appetizers" Mihane said as she walked in. Both, Tatsuki and Mihane, were wearing white button up shirts, black pants, a black apron and a purple bowtie. It was uniform for all her servers. Mihane offered to help Orihime with the ball. Tatsuki was begged with puppy dog eyes and many pleas.

"Okay, There are more prepared plates, can you and Tatsuki please help me bring them out." Orihime ordered pointing to two trays. Tatsuki smiled proudly seeing her best friend in charge and confident.

"Okay" Mihane said as she grabbed the tray and waited for Tatsuki to do the same.

Orihime was nervous. The night was going well and the ball seemed to be well attended. Now the food was being given. She had many people she had to impress.

She had barely seen Mr. Kuchiki all day. Although she had been in the kitchen since 7 am, she expected him to at least check on her; this was her first time catering something like this after all.

Orihime decided she needed to be confident. He was a smart man and he believed in her so she had to believe in herself.

Orihime walked around the kitchen. She began helping some of the servers who were preparing the presentation for dinner. All of the servers enjoyed working with Orihime. She was fair and sweet. She worked with her servers to make things amazing and they respected that.

Orihime realized, as a good caterer she had to go out to the ball and actually make sure things were going well. This would be her first time being in the ballroom area since the event started. Orihime took a deep breath, straightened her suit and walked out to the ballroom.

She looked around at how beautiful the place looked. It was so regal, like a palace. People were dressed like celebrities and some of them were. The event was classy but you could tell people were having fun.

She noticed Tatsuki and Mihane walking over to her; the former had a very annoyed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked worried that someone may have complained about the food.

"Its nothing, just not a fan of the guest list" Tatsuki mumbled.

"Is someone bothering you?" Orihime asked with a frown.

"No Orihime, and I'm not telling you why I'm annoyed." Tatsuki said before heading to the kitchen. Orihime was about to call out to her but Mihane spoke up.

"It seems she isn't a fan of Miss Senna Abarai" Orihime's eyes widened but she understood. It had been six months since the drama between Tatsuki and Senna went to an all time high. Orihime wished her friend would let go of Renji. It had been six years and Renji was married to Senna. The chance to be with him was gone.

Speaking of the devil, Senna Abarai walked over wearing a simple but elegant black dress with swoop neckline.

"There you are Orihime!" Senna said happily. Orihime was surprised but smiled and greeted Senna anyway.

"Renji told me you were catering this event and I got so excited. Your food is really good and you proved it even more today" Senna stated. Orihime smiled brightly.

"Thank you Thank you! That means a lot to me Senna" Orihime thanked her.

"Its no problem, I just hope you are free next month to cater my movie release party." Senna said hoping to hear a favorable answer.

"I would love to. But isn't your movie premier in Tokyo?" Orihime asked.

"It is, but I'll pay for your flight. I can have servers hired right in Tokyo to help you that night. Plus Trapnest the band will be playing at my party, imagine the celebrity clientele you could gain" Senna said trying to convince her.

"I would be honored to cater," Orihime pulled out her card, "Please call me and we can talk details."

Senna nodded and smiled. "Thanks Orihime, looks like we found a friendship in the mist of all our past drama"

Orihime nodded and waved. She was so excited; Things were going so well for her.

"You know she was being extra nice because she saw me standing by the kitchen door" Tatsuki said scaring Mihane and Orihime.

"Tatsuki, don't scare me like that" Orihime said laughing nervously. "And I know you two don't get along but it is going to help my business."

"I didn't say you have to reject her offer. By all means take the witch's money but I still don't like her. Don't ask for my help at her movie party" Tatsuki stated. Orihime nodded and thanked her friend.

"I think I'll take her up on her offer" Orihime said turning to both Mihane and Tatsuki. "Being successful sometimes involves taking risks." Tatsuki nodded and smiled. Her best friend really was stronger than anyone gave her credit for.

"HIME! TATS!" A loud female voice yelled. Orihime and Tatsuki turned knowing that Rangiku Hisagi was the one calling out to them.

Rangiku quickly pulled the two women into a tight hug, which was slightly uncomfortable due to her protruding belly and her big breasts.

Once the girls were free they took deep breaths and greeted the soon to be mother.

"Hey Ran, good to see you too" Tatsuki with a bit of sarcasm.

"Hello Rangiku" Orihime greeted.

"I am so excited to see you guys! Especially all of your great food Orihime." Rangiku stated. Rangiku looked around Orihime to see her maid standing awkwardly.

"Hi there, Mihane, is Orihime putting you to work?" Rangiku asked smirking.

"Oh no, Im happy to help" Mihane answered quickly with a blush.

"Ran, don't tease the girl" Tatsuki warned. Rangiku playfully waved her off.

"So Orihime, are you too much of a big shot to cater another baby shower" Rangiku asked happily.

"You know I would do anything for my friends, just let me know" Orihime answered.

"Perfect!" Rangiku squealed, "I know Senna probably asked you to do her movie release" Orihime quickly nodded, "so I can wait a few weeks after her event to have my baby shower, that's if you're free"

"Like I said I'm always available for my friends" Orihime repeated. Rangiku smiled and hugged Orihime.

"You are the greatest! That Uryu is a lucky man to have such an amazing wife" Rangiku bragged but missed the flash of hurt on Orihime's face. Tatsuki and Mihane however did not miss it.

"Oh! Do you think Uryu will have his baby line ready by the time my kid is born" Rangiku asked out loud.

"I'm not sure really" Orihime said with a fake smile, "I'll ask him." Just as Rangiku wanted to keep going, Tatsuki saved the day, "Orihime, dinner will probably start soon, we should head back to the kitchen."

Orihime looked to Tatsuki and within a second both women understood each other.

"Tatsuki is right" Orihime said apologetically. Rangiku faked a pout then smiled. "Welll find me after dessert so we can talk more, See you guys" Rangiku said before walking over to her husband, Shuhei

Orihime sighed and turned to walk back to the kitchen. Tatsuki and Mihane glanced at each other slightly worried before following their friend to the kitchen.

"Okay everyone" Orihime projected her voice as she entered the kitchen. " Dinner will be served very soon, so we need all the plates to look presentable before serving"

The servers nodded and began following her orders as Mihane and Tatsuki walked in.

"Do you guys mind making sure the plates are perfect and the servers start heading out" Orihime asked as she added some garnish to a few plates. "Mihane knows how everything is supposed to be"

Tatsuki frowned; her best friend wasn't looking her in the face.

"And why can't you do it?" Tatsuki asked. She hated to sound rude but she didn't want her friend running away.

"Tatsuki please" Orihime pleaded as she looked at her best friend with tears trying to spill from her eyes. Tatsuki wanted to say something but Mihane put her hand on Tatsuki's arm. Mihane may have only known Orihime a couple of years compared to Tatsuki's twenty-year friendship but she could tell when Orihime just need a break to herself.

"Fine" Tatsuki reluctantly replied, "Where are you going"

"Just outside"

"Hime.." Tatsuki warned with a concerned frown.

"Its okay Tats. I'm not leaving the party I'm catering. I just need to be sure that the garbage was disposed of in the right places. Paparazzi is here and no one needs garbage as the background scenery as the enter a grand ball." Orihime reasoned.

Tatsuki looked at her best friend, looking for a sign that Orihime may not be okay. Tatsuki shrugged when she didn't find one.

"Just hurry back Hime" Tatsuki said. Orihime nodded, thanked Mihane and preceded to the door the lead to the outside.

Orihime briskly walked out side and stopped when she was far enough to let out a loud sob. Her tears fell quickly but she wiped them just as fast. She didn't want tonight to be about Uryuu and why he was never with her anymore. She didn't want it to be about his fashion line. She didn't want everyone's perfect family waved in her face. Tonight was about her getting her lucky break within the catering business. Tonight she wasn't the fashion designer's wife; she was the caterer of this prestigious event.

Orihime took deep breaths and tried to control herself. She had job to finish up and she couldn't expect Mihane and Tatsuki to run things.

Orihime was ready to walk back into the kitchen when she heard cameras flashing and people yelling out "NEMU! NEMU!

She let her curiosity get the best of her and walked over to the noise, she noticed the people with cameras and a white limo.

Orihime watched from the corner, a women wearing a white V-neck Chiffon Sheath/Column Floor-length Evening Dress. She stepped out as the driver helped her. Orihime soon noticed it was the woman from last week that she saw in Uryuu's studio.

"Nemu! You look stunning!"

"Nemu is looking flawless as always"

"Best dressed women in Corporate Japan!"

Orihime noticed that Nemu wasn't receptive to all the compliments from the paparazzi. She just blushed and gave a small smile.

"Nemu, what designer are you wearing?"

Nemu perked up at the question and smiled slightly bigger. "I am actually wearing a Uryuu Ishida original"

Orihime felt her chest tighten as she heard her husband's name. But Orihime was not surprised. The dress was definitely her husband's work. Flawless!

"An original? He allowed an original piece to worn at an event before it premiers on the runway?"

"Well, he would have like to present it himself but he had a fashion emergency to attend to in Tokyo. " Nemu replied, seeming more receptive. Orihime however just felt an unwanted jealousy. She had barely seen Uryuu all week and when she asked if he was coming he said he was not sure. How is it that Nemu knew more about her husband's whereabouts?

"You seem to be good friends with Mr. Ishida" a woman asked and it made Nemu freeze. Orihime noticed the woman was looking a bit red. Was she blushing about Uryuu?!

"My daughter is vice president of a division within the largest company in Japan" a man said walking over to Nemu. He had blue hair and honey gold eyes wearing a purple tux. "She must look the best at all times, so she keeps a few designer friends"

"Mr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" the press started to call out. Orihime noticed Nemu bow her head as the man she guessed to be her father spoke about how great his division is. She felt slightly sorry for the woman. Nemu was living in her father's shadow.

.

.

.

"Orihime!" a man called out to her. Orihime turned and her heart sped up when she saw Ichigo Kurosaki walking over to her wearing a black tux, looking like a model.

"Uh hi Ichigo" Orihime said hoping she wasn't blushing.

"I haven't seen you all night, I was hoping to see you when dinner was first served." After watching Nemu walk into the ball, Orihime went back to the kitchen and directed the servers for dinner, but did not leave the kitchen so she could get a head start on preparing dessert.

She finally came out in order to check on the clearing of the dinner plates from the guest tables.

"Sorry I have been so busy trying to make sure everything runs smoothly." Orihime replied smiling.

"Its cool, I was just happy when I found you where catering this ball. I mean I hate these events but I have to go because of Rukia but you being able to get your name out as a caterer is great," Ichigo said smiling at her.

One thing Orihime could not deny is after all these years she still loved Ichigo's face when he smiled. Of course she has only seen it when he is with Rukia but she loved it still the same. It meant that the man in front of her was overall a truly happy man.

"Thanks Ichigo, I was nervous but I'm glad people seem to like the food"

"The food is great, you came a long way since your mismatch concoctions back in high school" Ichigo reminded her.

"That's not fair!" Orihime pretended to pout, "You never gave them a chance, plus Rangiku liked it"

"Um Rangiku drinks gallons of alcohol a day, her stomach could handle anything" Ichigo replied rolling his eyes.

"You never had a problem with my cooking when we were dating" Orihime fired back jokingly but regretted it. Ichigo just awkwardly laughed.

"Well you were trained in culinary arts somewhat" Ichigo mentioned, "but Uryuu must really get to eat well." Ichigo realized the way he changed the subject was awkward and not smooth at all.

Orihime was tired of talking about Uryuu but she would not let it show. "Uryuu is just as lucky as everyone else since he is never home" She didn't know why she said but she did and by the look on Ichigo's face, she couldn't hide the sadness in her voice.

"I'll just have to kick his ass and make him stay home" Ichigo said with a smirk which surprised Orihime but she smiled at him.

"Look Orihime, I don't know what's up with you but Rukia is worried and as your friend I am worried too," Ichigo said. Orihime felt slightly disappointed. She figured Rukia told Ichigo about the lunch incident and Ichigo is trying to save the day.

"No need to be worried, I told Rukia the only reason I cancelled was because I was stressed about hiring servers." Orihime said trying to fake her cheeriness.

"Well if you aren't going to talk to Rukia or me, I hope your talking to Tatsuki. I know our friendships will never be back to what we all had in high school but we are willing to try, me and Rukia" Ichigo said as he looked behind him to see his small pregnant wife chatting it up with Miyako Shiba and Senna.

Orihime didn't miss that look Ichigo gave Rukia and realized that she has never really gotten over Ichigo choosing Rukia in the end.

"I appreciate the concern Ichigo, but unless you can undo the past, it may never be okay" Orihime said to him, before Ichigo could say anything she walked away from him heading to the other side of the ball. Orihime could feel Rukia's eyes on her. She was probably hoping Ichigo would "resolve" the problem but she knew Rukia would figure out that wasn't the case.

Orihime walked without a real destination until she saw her high school buddies Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Hime! You look beautiful as usual" Yumichika said giving her a kiss on the cheek while Ikkaku nodded. By their posture, Orihime could see they were drunk.

"Thank you Yumichika, I hope you guys are enjoying the food"

"Oh yeah, you aren't too bad in the kitchen" Ikkaku stated,.

"Glad to hear that, dessert will be out soon"

"Don't worry" Ikkaku said picking up his cup. " I got this as my dessert"

Orihime just nodded and smiled. "HIME!" Rangiku cheered from behind.

"Dinner was great, that steak was cooked perfectly" Rangiku bragged. Orihime smiled feeling slightly overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol and Rangiku.

"I wish I could drink!" Rangiku pouted looking at the sake.

"Too Bad!" Yumichika teased, "Why don't you have a drink with us Hime?"

"Yes! Drink in place, Hime" Rangiku suggested

"Oh no, I can't I need to make sure everything goes smoothly" she protested.

"Why did you even ask, Uryuu frowns upon getting intoxicated, his wife isn't going to do that?" Ikkaku questioned with annoyance.

Orihime however felt completely annoyed with the fact that Uryuu was topic of conversation when she was around. It's like she will only ever be Ishida's wife.

"Pour me a glass" Orihime said before Yumichika, Ikkaku and Rangiku looked at each other and smiled dangerously.

.

.

.

Tatsuki frantically left the kitchen in search of her best friend. It had been an hour and a half since Orihime went to check on the end of dinner. Mihane took over by directing the servers.

It was a good thing that Mihane always like to help Orihime so she could take over.

Tatsuki walked over to her friends as she saw them. They all denied seeing Orihime around. She did her best to avoid looking at Renji and Senna. She wanted to find Orihime but she refused to ask for help from Senna while wearing an apron.

Tatsuki finally caught sight of Ikkaku's baldhead. She noticed that he was with Yumichika, Shuhei and Rangiku.

Tatsuki quickly walked over to them to see if they had seen Orihime. As soon as she reached the group she noticed they were all huddled by someone.

"Hey guys, have you seen…" Tatsuki couldn't finish her question because the person she was looking for was slumped in a chair surrounded by her friends. Orihime's face was bright red, her eyes were low and glossy and her posture was very slumped

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?" Tatsuki demanded, scaring the four of them.

"Tatsuki! Not so loud" Rangiku pleaded.

"Rangiku, what the hell did you do to her?" she asked trying not to yell again.

"She took a couple of shots," Ikkaku answered, "Had no idea she was a lightweight though"

"You idiots, who let her drink" Tatsuki said pushing her way to Orihime and putting her hand on her forehead.

"She is a grown woman, Tats, she chose to drink, don't blame us" Yumichika defended.

"You guys are so immature, we aren't college kids anymore." Tatsuki snapped at him.

"Don't drag me into this" Shuhei spoke up, "I just came because Ran said they needed my help"

Tatsuki snapped her glare at Rangiku. "Why are you even at the bar, you are six months pregnant for fucks sake"

"Hey! I didn't drink, I just watched my champ her take a few shots" Rangiku said patting Orihime's head. Orihime smiled and nodded.

Tatsuki looked back at her friend worried. "Orihime, are you okay?"

"Yes Tats! I feel like jelly…..like wasabi flavored jellllllllllyyyyy" Orihime said a little too loud.

"You assholes better fix this! Orihime hasn't been drunk since high school graduation! She has no tolerance." Tatsuki warned.

"Well no one told her to give up drinking after that ugly situation at Rukia's party" Yumichika mumbled earning a glare from Tatsuki.

She was ready to retort until someone cleared their throat. Everyone turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki looking at all of them with his eyebrows raised.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked looking to everyone then his eyes landed on his caterer who was clearly not in her right mind.

"What is wrong with Mrs. Ishida?" Byakuya asked. Tatsuki steeped from Orihime trying to think of what excuse she could make. How would she explain that Orihime got drunk on the job?

As Tatsuki was about to blabber an excuse, Rangiku spoke up. "Mr. Kuchiki, I'm so sorry! I offered Orihime a drink because she needed a small break but I forgot she had has an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients. It makes her sweat and run a fever, sometimes even throw up, so we are just trying to keep her cool."

Ikkaku, Yumichika and Tatsuki looked at Rangiku surprised by her quick lie.

"Now I see how she got away with a year long affair" Ikkaku mumbled before Tatsuki discreetly stomped on his foot.

"Will she need medical attention?" Byakuya asked seeming to believe Rangiku's story.

"She just needs to let it work out her system. If you have a place she could lie down, that would suffice" Rangiku requested smiling.

Byakuya nodded and signaled for two of his house workers. The two men hurried over to him.

"Yes Master Kuchiki" they said in unison.

"Please take Mrs. Ishida up to one of the rooms and have her rest. Do not leave her side due to her sudden illness." Byakuya ordered.

"But sir, our prior assignment?"

"You can find a way to complete both tasks" Byakuya demanded with a small glare. Both men gulped and quickly helped Orihime up. Tatsuki was shocked by how quick they were able to remove her. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Shuhei snuck away while this happened.

"Um, thanks Mr. Kuchiki"

"No thanks necessary, but be sure to take over the last of her duties" Byakuya warned before walking away.

Tatsuki sighed once he was far enough. This night was more eventful than she expected.

.

.

.

Orihime tossed and turned as the bright light hit her face and the sound of running water woke her up. She didn't want to wake up. Her bed felt so comfortable. Actually too comfortable. Orihime slowly opened her eyes and regretted it. She suddenly felt a headache coming. Orihime grabbed her head in pain. She attempted to open her eyes. She strained until she could see fully.

She looked at her surroundings and realized she wasn't in her room or her bed. The room was massive. The sheets were pure black silk. The furniture was classy but antique compared to her modern bedroom. She removed the sheets from her and noticed she was wearing a button shirt that did not belong to her, but she did notice it was a Phoenix shirt created by her husband. Orihime attempted to remember her night.

She remember the ball, and catering it, then she remembered drinking. Orihime panicked, did she get drunk and do something stupid at the ball. Did Uryuu have to pick her up?

But then why wasn't she in her own bedroom? And why did her thighs hurt? Orihime was snapped when the sound of running water stopped. She looked to a door that seemed to be letting out steam. Orihime nervously heard footsteps. "Uryuu?" She whispered.

The door opened revealing Byakuya Kuchiki wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a very well toned body.

"OH MY GOSH!" Orihime screeched. Byakuya stopped and looked at Orihime's shocked expression.

"I see you have finally awoken" Byakuya said to her, "Good Morning"

"Um, good morning, Mr. Kuchiki?" Orihime greeted back. Byakuya got one of his robes and tied it tightly on himself.

"I see you are no longer sick" he said not looking at her as he got his clothes prepared. Orihime bowed her head in shame, he must have seen her drunk in front of all his guests.

"Mr. Kuchiki, I am sorry for my behavior last night" Orihime said bowing, this surprised him.

"Why should you apologize for an allergic reaction?"

Orihime looked at him confused. She wanted to correct him but if he wasn't mad at her why would she even say anything.

Orihime just watched as the man laid his clothes on his bed. He was so handsome for his age and almost 40 but he looked 30.

Orihime started blushing thinking about the fact that she was in his bed and her whole face went red. Byakuya paused to look at the woman in front of him who was as red as a tomato. He would have to clear up any misconceptions the woman may have.

"In the event that you were not sure of what may have transpired last night, I shall tell you" Byakuya started, "My house workers tried to bring you to a room to watch you, on the way you seemed to have vomited" Orihime head slumped hearing such an embarrassing detail. "One of the maids found one of my older shirts and cleaned you up and changed you. The workers then brought you to my room because those incompetent fools tried to clean my bedroom and watch you at the same time."

"I am so sorry, Mr. Kuchiki" Orihime said apologizing with tears in her eyes. "You must think I am the worst"

Byakuya couldn't help but smile at her humble apology. This woman was as pure as Rukia had described.

"Please, Mrs. Ishida, I told you, I do not blame you. How could I say anything negative about the person who catered a meal that all my guest loved" Byakuya said with his smile leaving his face before Orihime looked at him.

"Really?" Orihime asked smiling with her tear stained face. It amazed him how she could go from happy to sad to happy.

"Yes, actually, I gave a few guest your contact information. It seems as if you will be a very busy and successful caterer."

Orihime was so happy that her body flew and hugged Mr. Kuchiki.

Byakuya's face now went bright red. Orihime realized her rash actions and pulled away.

"Sorry Mr. Kuchiki" Orihime said as she scratched her head nervously.

"Its quite alright" Byakuya said straightening his robe. "The maids should have cleaned and dried your clothes, and we have arranged a car to take you home once you are dressed."

"Thank you Mr. Kuchiki for everything" Orihime said smiling happily at Byakuya. Byakuya was surprised by her gratitude.

"No thanks required" Byakuya said turning to go back to the bathroom.

"OH Mr. Kuchiki?" Orihime called out. Byakuya turned to see a blushing Orihime. "Do you know why my thighs are sore?"

Byakuya didn't know why she seemed so nervous asking.

"Its seems you attempted to walk on your own and you fell down in what they call a 'split' position." He answered as he walked into his bathroom to hide the fact that he wanted to laugh.

Orihime smacked herself on her forehead. She could not believe how stupid she got after drinking.

Orihime kept berating herself as she walked out of Byakuya's bedroom and prepared to return to her home.

**I cant promise the last two chapters will come out fast but I wll try. I am working full time and I feel like I live at my job but there is a bad blizzard where I am so I had time to update since I'm stuck in my house.**

**This chapter is rushed and not very good but I wanted to finish this!**

**Next chapter: Orihime finds a surprise at home; Orihime and Rukia meet up again**


End file.
